


豹

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, TV后续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	豹

两年前，英二在纽约定居了。

在来纽约之前，伊部先生曾强烈反对过，刚得知这件事的时候，伊部就开始频繁得打电话来劝说英二，内容无非是年轻、生死、或是学业为重之类的话，英二躺在床上含含糊糊地应着，透过窗帘间的细缝看着外面空中浮游的薄云，任由思绪四处飘荡。

伊部显然也是发现这种方式并没有什么效果，隔天便上门来了。英二也没有料到伊部会直接来找到他，手忙脚乱地从搬家用的箱子里翻出客用拖鞋，又跑进厨房找出杯子，给他倒了杯热水。

“不好意思，伊部先生，我很长时间没有买茶叶了，只有咖啡……”英二将水杯放到伊部面前的茶几上，有些歉意的说道。

“没什么，不用在意。”伊部摆了摆手，沉默了一会儿，他拿起杯子抿了一口，“比起这个，这些箱子……你真的决定了吗？你的大学怎么办？父母呢？他们应该很难同意你去美国吧？英二，我知道你对这件事很难过，但是我还是希望你不要——”

“伊部先生，谢谢你替我担心，我……我明白您的意思，当然我也不完全是因为这件事才决定去美国的。我现在也无法再作为跳高选手参加比赛了，这次去美国是想向摄影发展。

在纽约的那段时间，确实发生了很多事……所有事都发生的很突然。我现在也无法确定，当初没有听您的尽早回到日本是否是正确的选择。但是事情结束后，一直到现在，我觉得我还是没有办法放任自己忘记那些。那些都是确实发生过的，我与他的相遇，我们一起经历过的……也是这样，我不想就这样忘记，就算是一点点也好，我还是想……。”

英二没有看伊部，只发呆似的看着水杯中不断腾上来又化为虚无的热气，直到感觉自己的眼睛有点发酸才收回目光，抬头直视着伊部说道：“我已经决定好了，也已经买好了下周飞纽约的飞机票，我有些存款所以没有问题。至于父母那边，我会处理好的，您不用担心了。”

伊部跟着英二经历了在纽约的事情之后，深知他要是对一件事情执拗起来，就算是那个人也没办法劝得动的，而且看向伊部的眼神里分明已是坚定得半点回旋的余地也没有了。伊部又举起杯子，闷了一大口水，长叹了一口气。现在这种情况，也只好拜托在纽约的那些人多照顾他一点了。

英二刚出了机场，就看见马克斯大摆着手臂，用他那典型美国人的大嗓门叫着他的名字，另外一只手上举着的姓名牌看起来只是个摆件。英二的心情有点被带动起来，也笑着向那边招手。马克斯大大咧咧又耿直的性格总是能把很紧张的氛围放松下来，之前在前往洛杉矶的路途中也是，明明是在逃命的途中，一车5人却有种去度假的感觉，如果不是有马克斯和肖达在……

英二垂下手，步幅加快往马克斯的方向走去。

马克斯在车里开了电台，里面正播放着比较活泼的音乐，不过由于声量正在被调在英二可以听清节奏的程度上，所以还算不上是吵闹。马克斯跟着音乐哼着小调，窗外的树像是刻意在打着节拍，一下、一下、一下——从小小的相框似的窗中闪过。纽约的天气大部分时间都是晴好的，阳光卷着街头上年轻人的身影和笑声肆意散播，然后抓住空隙穿过厚厚的玻璃打在了英二的手臂上，它们顺着空气钻进大脑，蔓延，开始随意地翻找起他们以前的回忆。

说实话，那时亚修和英二很少有在纽约街头闲逛的机会，他们遭遇的突发状况总是一波未平一波又起，好像大部分时间都在逃命和躲藏中度过，不过尽管如此他们还是一起度过了相当愉快和满足的一段时光。少数的几次在外面的闲聊都是从图书馆出来透气的空档，两人吵架和好后，亚修在夕阳下讲了乞力马扎罗上的那只豹子的故事，他望着被黑暗笼罩的河对岸，眼里满是迷茫，他就像一个找不到自己容身之地的孩子，只能在那个地狱般的迷宫中一边寻找着出口一边孤独地徘徊。

你不该这样被困住。英二看着亚修的侧脸，那是多漂亮的一张脸啊，可是那张像天使一样的面孔上却找不到一点希望的影子。

“可你不是豹子，对吧？”英二微笑起来。

“你是可以改变命运的。”我不会让你再独自一人承担，我会帮你，从这命运的漩涡中脱离出来。

那一瞬间，也许亚修的瞳孔里有了一点光亮，但是夕阳走得太快了，英二看着亚修眼瞳中的太阳渐渐沉没，终于消失不见，他们又处在一片黑暗当中了。

“英二，我们先去一趟超市。”马克斯在前面提议，英二的思绪这才被抓了回来，他发现原本应该经过市图书馆的路线现在因为行程的改变已经不会再过去了。马克斯瞥了一眼后视镜，清了清嗓子继续说道：“杰西卡让我顺便买点东西，你之前的东西也没剩多少吧？正好也可以一起买一点。”英二只轻轻点了点头，当作同意。

英二租住的房子是一栋高端公寓楼，地段很不错，而且房租也不贵，也不知是巧合还是有意安排，这间房子离之前他与亚修一同住的公寓楼也很近，这让英二心理稍稍有点安慰。让英二意外的是，房子是李月龙帮他找好并谈下的，然而他去李家道谢时才被告知是因为辛不知从哪里得来他要来美国的消息，才找到李月龙让他帮忙。在会客室的门关上之前，李月龙靠在沙发上抚着自己的头发，用英二刚好可以听见的声音说道：“你还真是个幸运的人，不过还是这么让人讨厌。”

当英二打算再去见辛一面时，康谷几人不断的来回抛眼神，碰了好几回对方的胳膊，才面露难色的说出辛最近不在，已经离开一段时间。英二愣了愣，感觉自己的表情有些僵在脸上。

英二就这样在纽约安定下来了，在马克斯的帮助下，他在报社得到了份兼职，在剩余的时间里，英二就背着相机在城区里漫步目的地走、胡乱拍着，也不知道是在采风还是在寻找什么，直到了精疲力竭了才回到家里。英二没有开灯，只是呆呆地站在玄关，这间租住的屋子里并没有购置很多东西，从这里可以直接看到房间内远处的地板上铺着一层月色，光线下细小的灰尘在各自跳着舞，冷冷清清。

月色真美啊。英二没由头的想到。他又想起之前在公寓里，房间里只开了一盏床头的灯，他和亚修坐在床边，英二一个字一个字的教亚修念家乡的日文，两人约定好事情结束后就去日本，他就连家里妹妹吃惊的表情都已经想了好几十遍。灯光暧昧不明，让周边一切的轮廓都变得模糊，看起来暖暖的，像是一场梦，两人的轻声细语已经让英二有了倦意，那时他不敢睡，他怕只要一睡下，这个安稳又幸福的梦就要醒了。

然而现在的英二再清醒不过了，他很快就接受了亚修离去的事实，就在他送出信的当天，那个人就已经走出很远了。

他沉默着脱下鞋子，拎着相机走入卧室，面朝下直直地倒在了床上。

两年间，英二带着相机走遍了下城的每一条小巷，从唐人街头走到街尾又走到街头，城区内可能出现街头儿童地方也一一踏足，去了不知多少次鳕鱼角，他只敢在市图书馆不远处的那条滨江大道徘徊，却不曾靠近图书馆一步。

前些日子他向马克斯借车，计划把当时从纽约逃到洛杉矶的路线再走一遍。意料之外的，马克斯脸色变得有些阴沉：“英二……虽然这话由我来说可能不太好，你现在把自己逼得太紧了。亚修的事我们都很难过，但是你也不必把这件事都归结到自己身上。”

“之前我不是去过你住的地方吗，你的屋子里什么都没有，要不是你的洗漱用品放在洗手间里我还以为你已经不在这里了！英二，你现在完全处于对生活没有留恋的状态。”

“还有，我很清楚你这两年里都一直在拍摄那些照片，可是英二，就算你现在再追着亚修的足迹跑，也无法改变任何事情。你需要从悲痛中脱离出来了，伊部、杰西卡、辛、还有亚修的那些朋友，我们都很担心你。。”

“英二，接受事实吧。”

“接受事实吧。”马克斯的话就像一根刺，死死地钉在英二的耳朵里。亚修已经离开了，这件事我早就知道并且接受了。英二觉得疑惑，又觉得烦躁得无法集中精力继续开车，索性就将马克斯的车停靠在一边，下车来透口气。

他已经借马克斯的车到过了洛杉矶，在回来的途中，他想再去鳕鱼角看看，于是又来到了这里。英二一直觉得鳕鱼角是一个很美的地方，那天他和亚修也是站在和这里景色差不多的地方，风虽然有点大，但是非常舒适，记忆中海平面那头的落日大得出奇，但是那些光线好像全都集中到了亚修身上，余晖将他包裹了起来。

他问亚修，你喜欢你的故乡吗？

亚修很长时间都没有回答，他看着落日，说道：“我没有想过这种事。”这里是一切的开始，是将亚修卷入不幸命运的起点，这里对亚修来说，是一个想憎恶却无法憎恶的地方。落日还在不断的下沉，余晖也从亚修身上向这片土地的更深处逐渐褪去，它们仿佛是要把他的灵魂也牢牢地锁在这里。

英二突然觉得自己的脸颊有点湿。那天的落日和现在眼前的景色多么相像啊，而自己最终也还是没有将亚修从这地狱般的命运中解救出来，就像那只豹子，最终还是迷失在了风雪之中。英二现在突然察觉到了，自己一直在追寻着亚修的身影，但是到如今他到底还在追求着什么呢？想从哪里找出什么答案？在得知亚修死亡的消息的那一刻，山上就刮起了暴风雪，找不到前进的方向也不知退路，他只是迷失在里面而不自知罢了。

亚修，到头来，我们都是乞力马扎罗山上的那只豹子啊。

英二笑着，向着海平面另一端的落日一路走去。


End file.
